Problem: $ -0.87 + \dfrac{31}{20} - \dfrac{98}{100} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{31}{20} = 1.55$ $ -\dfrac{98}{100} = -0.98$ Now we have: $ -0.87 + 1.55 - 0.98 = {?} $ $ -0.87 + 1.55 - 0.98 = -0.3 $